Healing and Binding Magic
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Sora and Riku had just defeated Xemnas, and returned to the islands, when Sora starts noticing something off about Kairi. During his many adventures, the brunette had helped countless people, but through it all… had he forgotten the promise that had started everything? Had he damaged Kairi's heart in an irreversible way? And if so… what on earth could he ever do to make it right?


**Healing and Binding Magic**

_"Hey, Sora?"_

_"Yeah, Kairi?"_

_"I... I narrated your story for you."_

...

**Sora's PoV**

It was a normal day on the Destiny Islands for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Well... it was about as normal as could be expected, for those who had become the heroes of the multiverse. And though Sora was fairly certain something would come up—where he'd have to take his Keyblade in hand once again—he was enjoying the post-defeat of Xemnas to the best of his ability.

And at the moment…the thing that really seemed to be speaking to Sora, and igniting something in him, was the cherry blossoms in bloom. During other intervals in which the Sakura flowers had bloomed in his life, he knew- he knew he'd taken the rare beauty of them fore granted.

Now, though, when he was perfectly aware of how few worlds had such beauty in them, Sora was trying very hard to take in all that he could. And though the fauna of his homeland was truly gorgeous and awe-inspiring, it wasn't the only sort of beauty Sora meant to hold within his heart forever.

Walking with Kairi and Riku off the sidewalk to their school, so that they could cross the street and go home, Sora smiled at the girl who meant everything to-

"So tell me," Kairi murmured, as she started walking in almost perfect synch with the sound of the wind. (The flower petals, Sora noted, were dancing all around her, and-) "How are you two adjusting to school again? I find that my extra curriculars mostly revolve around art now, and I highly suspect Naminé's involved.

"So tell me," Kairi continued on, as she skipped forward and caught Sora and Riku's arms in her hands (something Sora was quick to blush outright for). "Do you suspect that Roxas and the Riku Replica have influenced you two's wants?"

Though Sora's first desire in the world was to look at Kairi for her words, and try and ferret out what had made her say them (he was still trying to figure out just how she'd changed during their reluctant departure), he found his attention wavering more towards Riku.

Smiling at his friend sympathetically, Sora meant to convey to Kairi that the story of Riku's clone was a touchy one for him, and that maybe she should leave it alone, but…

"Well, I suppose my Replica's connection to Naminé, as well as my own, might have inspired me to do some drawing, too. I mean, my entire Replica's story really revolves around her, and- I'm going to shut up now," Riku finished his thoughts, by pretending to zip his mouth up and throw away the key.

Torn between being jealous of Riku's possible feelings for a part of Kairi—and wondering just how Roxas felt about what Riku was saying (didn't he like Naminé, after all?)—Sora decided that it would probably be best for him and everyone involved, if he answered Kairi's question in only the way he could.

She was acting so- so sad, Sora noticed now. It was almost as though Kairi felt the entire Repliku tragedy was on her shoulders or something. And maybe it was slightly true, but as Sora watched the girl walking in front of him seeming to waver more and more in her confidence, he felt he should have been doing or saying something.

Looking back on the Castle That Never Was moments now, Sora knew that he'd cured most of Riku's feelings of worthlessness, but it seemed that Kairi was still far from being the vivacious girl he'd once known and loved. Sora frowned at the thought, but also fought hard to keep Kairi from noticing.

So, quickly opting to use a bit of the powers he'd learned from Wisdom Form, Sora tried to lighten the mood. Using some of his magic to bathe the ground in a bit of ice, the Keyblade master pulled onto both of his best friends' hands, and began running home with them even faster than they already had been.

As the three slipped and slided on the substance, so that they were racing home at break-neck-speeds (but getting wobblier with their movements as a consequence), Sora found that he wasn't too surprised when it all became too much for them, and they tripped over a curb and into a lamppost.

But as his body shot upward, and he could see the rays of the sun gleaming at him like never before, Sora hoped he'd made the right decision in his attempt, anyway. _Light... that was what we needed. I really hope that my silly actions succeeded in making these two forget their burdens, and that it reminded them they _can_ have a bit of fun. _

Andas the three ended up landing head first into a bin of garbage, and Sora thought he smelled the scent of blood on his face, he knew that the answer he'd been looking for was "yes". After all, the whole scenario he'd just created wasn't unlike the fun times he and Riku had used to have in sparring with each other. Almost, anyway...

And Kairi… Kairi had always been irked when she was treated like a girl, so even though Sora hoped she wasn't too hurt at the moment, he supposed letting her know how strong she was to him, and how much she amazed-

"Well, with that stupid and injury-evoking move of yours, Sora, I'm going to take my leave of you. Plus, my house is to the left of here, anyway. Goodbye now, moron. And I'll talk to you later, Kai. Bye."

Waving at Riku leisurely, and a bit more normally as compared to his usual antics (perhaps Riku had a point about him being too reckless?), Sora looked at his best friend and hoped that Riku had finally overcome his demons, and that Kairi... the girl hw should have been worrying about least of all, as she was a Princess of Heart, would too.

Turning around suddenly, as he felt something leaning up against his shoulder, Sora's first ridiculous thought was that maybe the Heartless had come back and were attacking him, but when he noted it was just Kairi trying to get a kink out of her neck (one he'd put there, in a roundabout way), the boy relaxed instantly, and even began sighing dreamily.

Sweet, sweet Kairi... Could it have been his dreams were coming true, what with her unintentionally leaning on his shoulder?

"Sora, you don't think Riku's too upset, do you? I wasn't thinking at all when I said what I did. The story of him and his clone is much worse than ours, and-"

"Yeah, no worries! You're over thinking things, Kairi! Nothing you could say could ever upset Riku. You are Naminé, after all!" Sora said in an attempt to joke with Kairi about their previous conversation, and to reassure her. However, the second Sora noted the hurt in Kairi's eyes, he instantly wished he could've taken it all back.

The thought of being forgotten... Surely it must have hurt Kairi as much as it had Naminé. And Sora- He'd been the first to forget, hadn't he?!

God, why was he such an idiot?! Not liking at all the way Kairi had stopped walking, or that the bag she had on her shoulder was sliding off of her completely, as if she had no more strength at all - It was all Sora could do to try and fumble out a Cure spell. Maybe that would heal her insecurities? Or…

"Kairi, look… Don't listen to me, okay? I think the fact I made the three of us fall a moment ago, proves how terrible my decisions have been today. And Naminé- I mean, back to answer your earlier question, I think I want to play baseball more 'cuz of Roxas. They used Struggle Bats and stuff in Twilight Town, and-"

Blinking stupidly, at once again felling an unfamiliar sensation about him, Sora was about to summon his Keyblade to ward the intruder off. When he felt the moist thing moving against his cheek- Wait. Kairi was kissing his face, wasn't she? And that meant that…

Wow. Sure Sora knew Kairi hadn't truly kissed, him, but… it was sure the most heavenly thing he'd ever felt, anyway. In fact, Sora could understand completely why Ariel would have given up everything for a chance at love now. This feeling was-

"Thanks for not changing, Sora. You never do break your promises, lazy bum, and I thank you for that. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go catch up to Riku to see if his mom will give me a ride home. _Someone_ accidentally hurt my leg today, after all See you later!"

_While I'm sure you're being honest about why you can't walk home, Kai… I still have to wonder, if you suddenly feel like you can fly, too. And now because of you, I'm going to be flying home. Yep. It sure is a great day now! _Sora thought to himself, as he smiled widely and walked home via his "Quick Run" ability. Kairi was right: walking was overrated.

...

**Kairi's PoV**

It was later that same night, that Kairi found herself writing some in her journal, and wondering... would she ever get a chance to see all the things that Sora and Riku had on their journeys?

Pulling at her hair in frustration, as she slid down from the side of her bed to sit on her purple rug, Kairi had to wonder how any of it was fair. She was a Princess of Heart, she knew, and therefore shouldn't have been having such thoughts at all, but how could Sora and Riku have gone from competing for her attention, to her being their personal wallflower?

They were all three supposed to have gone adventuring together, and though Kairi had notepads and notepads of all the stuff she'd written down from Sora and Riku's version of events, she didn't have much of a story to tell herself at all. Sure she might've written about her time in Sora's heart, or maybe even some of Naminé's memories, but it just wasn't the same.

And as Kairi sat there, looking up at her oddly domed ceiling, she had to wonder if it ever would; despite the promises she'd been given, she… she was more unsure of her stance with her friends than she would have liked to be. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I got on my computer and distracted myself, would it?"

As it was, the auburn haired girl had been about to do just that, but somewhat earlier (though too late, in Kairi's mind) than he had done in the past, Kairi found herself being met with the pitter-patter at stones at her window. It could only be one person...

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked her would-be-boyfriend, after climbing out to sit on her windowsill, whilst she debated about jumping down to meet her friend or not (she had jumped a story in The Castle That Never Was, hadn't she?)

As the redhead glanced at Sora's face to the best of her ability, she was surprised to see that it looked as though he had some red to his cheeks. Huh. What did that mean, exactly? Frowning slightly for that, the redheaded girl had to wonder if it maybe he'd fallen into her berry bush or something? Then again, Sora had seemed to be more flushed at times lately, so did that mean-

"Kai, can I pleeeeeease come up?"

Rolling her eyes somewhat at Sora's question, as the three of them had been sneaking into each other's rooms for years, Kairi thought for a moment about summoning her Keyblade, and reminding Sora that there was probably a reason he was gifted with a Key that could open any lock.

However, she thought better of it, when she remembered all she'd been told about the World Order, and how no one could be allowed to know the Keyblades even existed (and thus Sora using the Keyblade at her war was very much a no-go).

The World order… It certainly was hard to protect at times, Kairi reflected, as she recounted the many lies she'd had to tell her parents about her disappearances. Speaking of which… it probably would been for the best if she stood back, so that Sora could climb through her window without breaking stuff, huh?

Doing just that, Kairi watched as best she could, as her best friend scaled her house like some sort of super hero, but even he needed her help in the end, when it came time to grab onto something.

Giggling at the thought of how no matter what happened, Sora would always be her goofy friend, Kairi was quick to grab onto the chosen one's hands, and to usher him into her room. However, when their arms moved in such a way that it felt as though they were dancing together, she had to rethink her decisions. _Oh, god. What if I give away my feelings for him by accident? But then again: would that really be such a bad thing? Sora is-_

"So what's up, Sora?" Kairi questioned her crush, after she'd retreated from Sora's touch, and had gone back to her red, plush bed. Reaching out for her favorite stuffed animal without even thinking about it, Mousier Moo, Kairi thought that maybe she could remember to act kid-ish (and not like a love-sick schoolgirl) around Sora if she held onto her favorite thing from a child?

And going along with that thought, she still remembered quite well how Sora had once insulted her pink stuffed animal, in saying that it might be okay for a zebra to be sun burnt, but it was weird for a cow to be the same way. As the memories of their childhood came flooding back to Kairi then, she very much wanted to stick her tongue out at Sora, and poke him in the shoulder for ever being a meanie to her.

But in realizing that those days were long past them—and most importantly: that she didn't want to drive Sora away, but rather wanted him to take her with him on his next adventure—she thought better of it, and-

Wait just a darn moment! Was Sora suddenly holding onto her hands now?! When had he even crossed the room? And just what was he- Sighing resignedly, Kairi rued the day he ever learned his "Quick Run" ability.

"Kairi," Sora attempted to whisper, but failed miserably at it, since he was a loud person naturally (something Kairi was quick to want to laugh about, despite the moment he was clearly trying to have with her). "I've been thinking about our next mission and stuff. And while I don't want to leave you here, I... think we should take precautions. I mean, don't look at me like that! We can figure something out, no problem. Like maybe... uhh. Oh! I know! Maybe you can wear one of those vests from Twilight Town, with the different colored orbs in them? That could give you some kind of safety, and-"

Catching Sora's hands in her own, as he became more and more flustered, and looked as though he was about to start flying, via his frantically moving arms, Kairi meant to keep her dear friend from fretting; she tried to keep a cool head, but it was somewhat hard to. Suspicion was igniting in her heart, and-

And the guilty smile Sora was giving Kairi now seemed to say it all, huh? Throwing her arms up into the air, frustrated, (and nearly falling off her bed in the process), Kairi realized with a certain dread that she didn't know what to do anymore. Sure Sora's plan sounded good in theory, but she didn't want to be a liability to anyone.

And funny vest or not, the Princess of Heart understood that if she went into battle with them, she'd be just that. So that meant that the right thing was to train, right? Heck, even if she had to train in one of those jackets, at least it would give her _some _experience under her belt, so if-

_Oh, who am I even kidding? I'm the "waiting girl", remember? Forever and always, that'll be my duty in life. And even sadder: just by my being connected to Namin__é__, I think it made it hers, too. I'm hopeless. _

Reaching over to where she'd diligently recorded everything since the Islands fell, Kairi knew what she had to do. Burying the notebook under her bed, Kairi meant to forever hide the part of her that wanted to get out and fight. That wanted to be able to help Sora and Riku out. She understood now that that couldn't happen, and more than anything, what Sora and Riku would need her to do, was to see them off with a smile, and-

"Hey, Kairi? What are you thinking? You're surprisingly... quiet. You never used to be this way before, so... Actually, just ignore me."

As Kairi looked up from where she'd buried her face in her hands, and found herself looking at Sora, she had to wonder who was searching for answers in each other's faces the most. Reflected back at her in Sora's bright, blue eyes, Kairi saw the likeness of herself perfectly well. She was devastated, though trying to hide it: questioning why she knew she could never help Sora out like he had her, but most of all...

She was still wondering how she'd been dethroned so easily. She'd always been the one who bossed Sora and Riku around, when it came to their school work, building the raft... anything, really. And now... and now she seemed completely unhelpful in every capacity. It was selfish, really, but… Kairi found that where she'd once longed for book smarts, she was now longing for Braun. She was too much of a bookworm, and so-

"Okay, Kairi. You're really starting to freak me out, you know," Sora lamented, as he reached over in what seemed like an unconscious gesture to Kairi and grabbed her hand. He also seemed to be whistling an odd tune, as if to illustrate how odd he thought Kairi was being.

"Please talk to me! I don't know what to make of you when you're so lost like this. You never used to be this way... Anyway, if what I said hurt you, just forget it! I mean, I came over here to assure you of things, but I seem to have made it worse. Umm... We'll be sure to take you with us, and make it work, Kairi. You'll see. Have I ever broken my promises to you? In fact, I was the person who won 'most likely to be in debt for promising things' in our yearbook, right? Kai-"

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"I... I narrated your story for you."

Silence. There was absolute silence from Sora, as he sat there pondering Kairi's words. As it became so much that Kairi wondered if he'd fall over from where he was now sitting on his haunches, Kairi had to wonder if _she _was the one who had misspoken now. She couldn't understand how her words had elicited such a reaction from Sora. Had he not heard her, or maybe heard wrong? Did he not know what she meant, maybe?

"What?! You wrote a book about me?! That's a lot of work, Kairi. And I assume you must have written it while I was away—when you forgot me, even—right? You did so much for me, and... And frankly, I don't think I deserve it, I think. But if it's as beautiful as the poem you wrote me, just know that I'll always cherish it, okay?"

As Sora's blue eyes bore into Kairi, with unspoken words she couldn't even begin to fathom, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was also very out of sorts. Sure he was acting Sora-y and trying to help her now, but… had he been hurt, too? Were her accusations hurting him now? Kairi had to wonder, and thus she had to hater herself, because that was how life worked, wasn't it?

As the redhead sat on her bed beside Sora, continuing to look at him inquisitively, she had to admit that she really didn't know what she'd expected Sora to decipher from her words. Really, she wasn't exactly sure behind her meaning, either. Why had she even bothered with telling Sora such a thing?

Like a lot of things, Kairi had never prided herself on being able to explain things well in conversation... in fact, she was much better about writing her thoughts and feelings out, which was why she'd written what she had. So why, then, was she—who tactlessly called Sora a lazy bum and the like, and probably unintentionally hurt his feelings all the time—trying to talk to him about it now? She should have just shown it to him, really and-

And... oh god, why were tears dotting her vision? Kairi had resolved never to cry again, ever since the night the worlds had returned to their proper place in the night sky, and she'd cried for Sora then. She needed to be tough like Sora and Riku, so-

"I just always liked stories where the person that had nothing to do with it recounted the story, you know?" Kairi continued on despite her best efforts to shut up and stop being a baby about everything. "And since I'll never truly be a part of this tale, it's just perfect. I know enough to write, but not enough to put my pen down and help you like you need me to."

"Kairi!" Sora said with such shock alight in his eyes, that Kairi couldn't help but feel like Mousier Moo was reflected in his irises, or something. On one hand, his eyes had completely darkened and narrowed to slits, as the Keyblade master inevitably found out what she'd been trying to hide, but at the same time... the lightness and belief that Kairi had always loved about Sora shone like a beacon in his eyes, too.

Light and dark were battling each other in Sora's mind, Kairi could tell, and for one foolish moment she had to wonder why they'd ever thought the two couldn't coincide. They belonged together, and if Sora's eyes were anything to go by, they would surely be beautiful together, Kairi knew.

But as Sora had always been one for the Light, Kairi understood that in the end it would win-out for her knight and shining armor, and somehow it made her sad. _You notice more, and seem to care about me most, when you're like this. But then again, I hate myself for even craving such a thing!_

"Kairi, come on!" Sora continued, as he suddenly began shaking the Princess' shoulders the slightest bit, and effectively pulled her back to reality that way. For a moment, all Kairi could do was blink at Sora, lost, and wonder, numbly, what would happen next.

Sora gave her that answer, as he continued on with a purpose, but also kept the Light to his tone that Kairi very much needed right now. "You've been a part of everything, so don't discredit yourself like that, Kairi. Please! You're the reason that I- Without you I couldn't even... How could you ever think I could do this, and fight the Darkness without you? How?!"

Earlier in the night, Kairi knew she would have explained that Sora was planning to leave her again (thinking her useless), and that was evidence enough.

Now, though, as he was holding her shoulders like this and speaking to her in a way he never had before, she found most of her earlier thoughts slipping away. Sure parts of her hurt all over, for not having been able to help Sora and Riku out in the way she'd wanted to, but...

As Kairi thought back to when she, Sora, and Riku had all three reunited at The Castle That Never Was, it seemed to Kairi that maybe Sora and Riku didn't see her as a nuisance at all. Maybe they thought of her as much more than that, even.

Deep down in the heart that Kairi had always tried her best to follow and abide by, she knew that she was being stupid and all her fears were weightless, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to cherish her current epiphany any less. _I- I was the one who guided Sora to see Riku as I saw him, and to get Riku to stay. It was me who kept the three of us together. I might not be as strong as I'd like to be, or even as helpful as Naminé has been, but... perhaps I should be content in what I do have. That's the way I always strived to be anyway, wasn't it?_

As the answer to Kairi's question came unbidden into her mind—via Sora wrapping his arms around her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world—Kairi's initial reaction was to feel calm and happy. Perhaps she might even have turned in Sora's arms so she could kiss him like she'd always wanted to? The moment certainly seemed to call for it.

She also wouldn't deny that there was a small part of her that didn't want to besandwiched in Sora's arms; she wanted to be the one holding him (as she'd just finally realized all she meant to him, and that Sora might like it if she held him), but as Kairi buried her head under the crook of Sora's neck, she found herself doing none of these things.

With shaking hands (as she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't burst out into irrational tears again), Kairi reached for the pad of stories she'd put on her bed. As she got closer and closer to the notebook, despite Sora's strong hold on her, she became more and more aware of the uncertain look he was giving her. She also thought he might have been holding his breath…

Perhaps Sora was worrying she was going to destroy all of her work in a fit of rage? It was sweet, Kairi knew, and it instantly made her feel better, but… there was no way she'd ever do that. And as she smiled to herself cheekily, she knew that if he thought she would, he obviously didn't know her too well. Except he did, didn't he?

Yep. Instead of destroying her work, Kairi turned around in Sora's arms so that she might face him, and flipped open a page in her journal. And as Sora sighed in relief, when Kairi's hand didn't stray to the spiral binding of the book, as to tear it, she had to smile. Then, with bated breath, she beckoned for Sora to read something she'd just took the moment to pencil in.

Scratching his head in thought, Sora did just that. "You want me to do a Gravity spell?" Sora asked, questioningly, as he ran a hand over the single word Kairi had sprawled out in big, cursive letters. As Kairi had written the word "Gravity" on to the white paper before her, she'd imagined all the while what it would be like to cast said spell herself, and had even tried to capture its essence with her calligraphy designs.

Clearly Sora was seeing that now, too, as he looked at it with an almost impressed glint in his eyes. "I mean, sure I think the spell could easily pull up where your writing started to dip down here. So of course I'll do it! And… sorry about that and everything, by the way. I read long ago where people's writing reflects their moods, and I shoulda tried to see what you were going through even before you broke down tonight..."

Trailing off, when he undoubtedly noted the confused expression on Kairi's face (or more likely, realized he was going down the melancholy path he'd tried to keep Kairi from), Sora ended up patting Kairi on the shoulder, unsure, and then smiling his cheesiest smile at her, before she moved his hand away.

Kairi huffed at Sora's silliness. She knew the way she was stomping her foot for her aggravation, was making her look every bit like a two-year-old, but at the moment…she couldn't have cared less. This felt so... like them: like how the two of them had interacted long before fate had decided to intervene. Kairi hadn't felt that way about her and Sora's interactions in a long, long time. Taking that into perspective, she related that:

"No, silly. I want you to write something with me, to remind me that whenever I start to doubt things… that, well, that I should have faith in you. You need to break the cycle I'm in now, Sora. And I'm letting you use your Keyblade because it just seems fitting, you think?"

Blushing abashedly, as Sora's face lit up like a Christmas tree, the moment he understood her meaning and that she was doing better, Kairi tried to think on what Naminé was telling her at the moment (that it also worked that they were using the Keyblade to sear a message into the book, as it was much like the struggle bats Sora and Roxas were both fond of), and to ignore the feelings she got whenever Sora was involved with her in anything.

Unfortunately, though, there were no dice for Kairi. When Sora pulled her into his arms snugly after standing up with her, she found _all_ she could do was blush, when she felt Sora's sweet breath on the back of her neck, as they held his Oblivion together. Not that she was complaining, though, of course. The corner of her lips trailed up at the thought of her and Sora. And them being like this. Them… being in love.

"Okay, Kairi. We're going to do this, but we're going to do this together, 'kay? Like how I said we'd be together everyday? I'm not going back on that now. Now think on your power, and guide Oblivion with your heart."

This whole thing was very much like something out of a sappy romance novel, Kairi couldn't help thinking, as Sora placed his ink-stained looking Keyblade into her hand, and guided the Gravity spell to the notepad Kairi had laid out for them.

But, as the wind created from the spell began to make her hair fly all over the place—but oddly, not in Sora's face, as it was almost like the multiverse didn't want to ruin the romantic moment they were currently having—Kairi couldn't have cared less about the cheesiness of it all.

Turning to face Sora—with a newfound faith for him restored in her heart, soul, and the look in her eyes, even—she found it would only make sense to reward him with a kiss on the cheek, right?

Except it didn't end there. Starting with a peck on the lips, just at the moment Sora's Gravity spell pierced the paper in a sort of faux-inc, Kairi found herself brushing her lips tentatively against Sora's own. And as he responded in turn, she knew bliss, healing, and love all-in-one.

About the paper on the desk, though, that now had the words "All-For-One, And-One-For-All" smeared onto it, she found she knew nothing and everything.

And maybe... maybe that's the way it, life, and her and Sora's love was supposed to be. Blissful ignorance was a good thing, indeed. Because somewhere along the way, Kairi had forgotten that in a world where they'd all had to grow up too fast, it was good that she still maintained some child like innocence, and it was good that Sora was there to remind her of and share it with her. And that right there was why they belonged and fit together. It was why they always would.

_Mmm, Sora, I love you_, Kairi thought to herself, as she began pulling away from the love and comfort of her life.

His lips against hers, moving like she thought a moth's wings might (but in a different rhythm from the kiss they'd just shared), Sora whispered, "You mean more to me than anything, Kai. And I think it was about time I told the real you that. Lord knows I've told it to my hallucinations enough."

And at that, Kairi could only laugh in response, and enjoy that Sora was already shaking in silent laughter himself.

Yes, Sora always did bring her laughter, didn't he? He brought her everything and always would: her dear, dear, Sora. Oh, how she loved him, and oh how the multiverse would come to sing of it, rather than attempt to separate it. Someday. Until then, they would cling to each other's arms, and live every moment they had together to its fullest.

**Edit: The vests that I'm talking about these are the ones from the manga. You know: the ones worn for the Struggle Tournaments?**

Also... I just noticed all the KH lines I referenced in this. Enjoy those. LOL. Ahh, SoKai lines...

Author's Note: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Laura. Happy birthday to you. –tackle hugs-

I Love you, my beta, pure inspiration, and idol^_^ And I hope you're having a fantastic birthday thus far! And here's some good old-fashioned SoKai for you, and I really hope you enjoy it… Even though I know you haven't been into KH for a while now.

Anyway, since I write this pairing better than I do other ones, I thought it'd be best to give you a semi-well-written story for a pairing you like, rather than a mediocre one about a couple you love. I really hope I made the right decision in choosing to do that…

Also, this story obviously has nothing to do with any of the most recent games in the series, since Laura's only played I, CoM, and II. However, the title of this is inspired by Aqua's "binding magic" line from the Japanese version of BbS.

And since I didn't mention Days in this, that's probably the reason you're all getting some Namixas here. LOL. Enjoy it while it lasts, peops. (Roxion is my OTP for life, after all. That will never change.)

So… I wish I could have edited this fic a bit more, but sadly I don't have time, since I'm going to the movies right now. If there are mistakes here (despite my extensive searching for them), please ignore them for now. I promise I'll try to fix them, and update this later:)

About this fic… At first I really kind of hated it for some reason, but now I rather like it. IDK why. I guess I just like how it came together in the end? Plus, I do think there ARE a lot of things Sora and Kairi need to work out with each other, so yeah...

This fic also became very therapeutic for me somehow. Huh… And I have the strong inkling that Sora and Kairi ended up very Jace and Clary like in this fanfic, huh?

Oh! That's another thing: I'm completely obsessed with The Mortal Instruments and the Clace pairing again. The movie's SO amazing. And Jace and Clary are just- Honestly, I wish we saw cute banter like that between Sora and Kairi more often. I mean, they have SOME in the games, but it could do a lot better.

And fun fact: I was originally going to name this story "Healing and Magic Runes", but thought better of it, since it seemed to be too Mortal Instruments-y, you know?

Wow. I'm starting to go off on a tangent. Just ignore me. XD

Happy birthday again, Laura! I really hoped you liked this! And I love you so much, girl. Hope to talk to you soon. Also hope your book writing is going splendidly!

-Shan

P.S. Adorkable!Sora for the win! And happy almost SoKai day, everyone. Happy almost release of I.5, too! =}


End file.
